dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Bordeaux
Bordeaux (ボルドー) is a female Blade Brandier and a Player Killer from the guild Kestrel. Online Appearance Bordeaux is a young, red-haired woman scantily dressed in purple and black armor. She wields a twisted, barbed sword when she fights, which is a frequent occurance. Her wave symbol consists of a large tattoo on her forehead. Personality Bordeaux loves having power over others. Though she is a fairly skilled fighter she prefers to go after targets much weaker then herself, so that she can dominate them. Not one to believe in a fair fight, she will only attack when she is sure she has the advantage and quickly loses her composure when faced with somebody stronger then herself. She can almost always be found with her lackeys Negimaru and Grein, along with other members of Kestrel. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Bordeaux is a 14-year-old girl named Nina Kircheis. Her father is German and her mother is Japanese. When she was ten, her parents divorced and she moved to Toyama, Japan. She has a prideful personality and isn't good at dealing with change, so this part of her life was filled with stress. She discovered The World during her first year of middle school, and used it as an outlet for all the bitterness she had built up inside. She later became obsessed with Haseo. History thumb|Bordeaux in Roots. .hack//Roots In search of Virus Cores, Gord discovered that one had fallen into Bordeaux's possession. Gord found her with Negimaru and Grein and easily defeated her, taking the virus core for himself. Much later Bordeaux helped engineer a large-scale attack on Haseo. Knowing the attack would fail, she hoped to use the event to inflate Haseo's reputation as a PKKer. Her plan was to PK him in the future, hoping that the PKing of such a powerful player would make her a legend herself. Haseo later comes across Bordeaux and several other PKers attacking some helpless newbies. He jumps down and easily kills her and her friends, ruining her plan. .hack//GnU Bordeaux and her henchmen briefly appear in GnU. They interupt a romantic moment between Reid and Infini by suddenly appearing and PKing both of them. .hack//Alcor Bordeaux attempts to attack Nanase and Silabus, but is stopped when Alkaid appears and defeats her and her partners. thumb|Bordeaux in GU+ .hack//GU+ Bordeaux is attacked by Haseo after she attempts to PK Atoli. He asks her if she knows anything about Tri-Edge, then kills her when she tells him that Tri-Edge is just a false rumor. Later Bordeaux reappears possessed by an AIDA. She challenges Haseo to a fight, which he cockily accepts. However using her new AIDA abilities she is able to easily defeat him. But before she can finish him off she is interrupted by endrance who saves Haseo. In order to cleanse the AIDA from her character, Haseo summons Skeith. .hack//G.U. Games Bordeaux is PKKed by Haseo when PKing weaker players in an area. Haseo asks her if she knows Tri-Edge, and she tells him she thinks it's a baseless rumor. Afterwards, Bordeaux swears vengeance on Haseo. After discovering that Haseo reverted to level 1, she and her henchmen trail Haseo and Canard and corner them in a dungeon. However, they are driven off by Pi, claiming to have notified Moon Tree of their actions. thumb|left|AIDA-infected Bordeaux Angry, Bordeaux sets a trap for Haseo. When Silabus posts to the BBS to recruit a Harvest Cleric for their Arena party, Bordeaux gets Saku to respond and lure Haseo alone into an area. However, her plan is thwarted by Saku's brother Bo, who tells Atoli about the trap. Atoli in turn calls in Matsu and Sakaki, who put Haseo under Moon Tree protection. In response, Bordeaux's group begins PKing anyone who does business at Canard's Guild Shop. Haseo and Kuhn visit Kestrel's guildmaster Gabi to resolve the issue, and Bordeaux agrees to settle the score during the Arena tournament. Bordeaux, although stronger, loses to Haseo's newly-awakened Skeith, and adheres to her promise to stop PKing players who associate with Canard. After the incident with the AIDA server, Bordeaux obtains an AIDA from Sakaki, in exchange for promising to help him take Atoli's Epitaph from Sirius. She uses the AIDA to PK Alkaid, turning her into a Lost One. She then faces Haseo in the Arena once more, but is defeated by him with help from Endrance. She unleashes Oswald, the AIDA within her, but it is defeated by Skeith. Afterwards, she and Grein disappear, leaving Negimaru to fend for himself. A recent trailer has shown her to be a party member. Trivia category: GU Games Characters category:Roots Characters category:Blade Brandiers